DIMANA HARUNO SAKURA?
by cho Lolo
Summary: Ketika Sasuke pulang ke kampung halaman setelah perang berakhir. Tidak satu kali pun matanya menangkap sosok Sakura, Sasuke pikir itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Menepisnya berulang kali, namun nyatanya Uchiha Sasuke diam-diam merindukan kehadiran sosok merah muda itu/head-canon/dipersembahkan untuk my lovely onee-chan:NUR LAILI SAKANTI.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika Sasuke pulang ke kampung halaman setelah perang berakhir.

Tidak satu kali pun matanya menangkap sosok Sakura, pun semua orang seperti merahasiakan keberadaan gadis musim semi itu, Sasuke pikir itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipikirkan.

Menepisnya berulang kali, namun nyatanya pemikiran tentang gadis merah muda itu selalu kembali dan kembali lagi menghantui hari-hari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi… dimana Sakura?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Dimana Sakura is Mine**

**RATED T**

**WARNING : masih banyak typo(s), fic ini masih banyak kekurangan.**

**FLAME? WHAT A FLAME?**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman dunia maya saya tersayang : ****Nur Laili Sakanti**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_  
**

* * *

"Aku benar-benar senang kita bisa berkumpul lagi," Naruto menuangkan segelas ocha pada gelasnya kemudian menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. "Apalagi si Teme, dia bahkan lebih sibuk daripada aku yang menjabat sebagai Hokage, sudah lama ya kita bertiga tidak seperti ini?" Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil menyesap ocha perlahan-lahan.

"Naruto, sampai saat ini bahkan aku tidak percaya kalau kau ini adalah Hokage." Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, kemudian kegaduhan terjadi diantara ia dan Naruto.

Sudah setahun perang berakhir, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halaman, dan berkat usaha Naruto juga yang lainnya, Sasuke terbebas dari hukuman mati, nama Uchiha di bersihkan mengingat Sasuke juga turut andil dalam kemenangan pikak Aliansi.

Bagi Sasuke hidupnya belum pernah terasa sabaik ini. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata inilah rasanya pulang ke Konoha, ternyata inilah rasanya…

…RUMAH.

* * *

Setelah selesai berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Sai di kedai ichikaru—andalan Naruto—Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengelilingi perbatasan desa untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Jabatannya sebagai Ketua ANBU benar-benar serius ia jalani, kali ini ia tidak adan mengacewakan tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

Bulan ini bulan Maret, beberapa tempat di desa kini seolah-olah tertutup guguran bunga sakura. Sambil melompati atap-atap rumah diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling dengan ekor matanya, guguran bunga sakura tidaklah menarik menurutnya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sasuke mengucek matanya tidak percaya, baru saja kalau tidak salah ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda. Bukan guguran bunga sakura, lebih mirip seperti helaian rambut seorang wanita. Apa mungkin hantu? Ha? Hantu? Sasuke ingin menertawakan pemikirannya tersebut.

Merah muda ya?

Sasuke kembali melompati atap-atap rumah, ekspresinya tetap datar, meskipun ditepis namun diam diam hatinya berdebar. Kegundahan ada dalam setiap debaran itu.

* * *

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat seolah tanpa sempat sasuke hitung. Hari demi hari Sasuke jalani dengan perasaan seperti pertama ia menginjakan kaki di konoha satu tahun yang lalu. Lega—entah mengapa.

Entah ia yang baru menyadarinya atau diam-diam ia sadar namun menepisnya sejauh mungkin. Ia hidup sendirian,kadang ia kesepian—meskipun ia menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh—ia merasa membutuhkan teman hidup, setidaknya untuk menemaninya atau—ehem—mengurusinya dirumah, nah kan… otak Sasuke agak rancu saat memikirkan hal ini.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Seorang Uchiha kesepian? Hah! Jangan membuat leluhurmu tertawa nak!

.

.

.

"Hehehe kau harus hadir dalam acaraku ini Teme, tenang saja hari itu kau akan aku liburkan." Naruto memamerkan senyum rubahnya, Sasuke hanya menatap datar undangan pernikahan sahabat pirang nya itu kemudian bergumam 'Hn' seperti biasa.

"Mendokusei, kau sudah mau menikah Naruto, kenapa kau masih saja berisik, aku kasihan sekali pada Hinata."

Sasuke tidak lagi menyimak ledekan-ledekan teman-temannya pada Naruto. Meskipun tenang dalam diam, Sasuke tahu perasaan ambigu yang tidak nyaman lagi-lagi hinggap dalam hati memandang satu per satu teman-temannya. Sai? Dia udah menikah dengan Yamanaka pirang itu setengah tahun yang lalu. Chouji? Walaupun sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan hubungan antar lawan jenis, namun Sasuke tahu akhir-akhir ini ia sedang dekat dengan Tenten meskipun keduanya menyangkal bahwa kedekatan itu lebih dari sekedar pertemanan saja. Shikamaru? Si pemalas ini sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan kakak dari Kazekage Suna. Selama ini Sasuke tidak perduli akan dua hal yang diam-diam mengganjal dalam benaknya. Pertama, ia heran kenapa ia masih bertahan dalam kesendirian meskipun berkali-kali Naruto atau teman-teman yang lainnyamencoba mengenalkan Sasuke dengan beberapa gadis, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik—bukan berarti dia gay.

Hal yang kedua adalah hal yang sangat Enggan sasuke akui namun lagi-lagi menghantuinya diam-diam.

Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha ia menyadari satu hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia perdulikan. Fakta tentang 'kenapa Uchiha Sasuke merasa aneh ketika ia tidak pernah tau keberadaan Haruno Sakura' kadang membuat ia mendengus kepada pemikirannya itu.

Rindu?

Ah bukan.

Dalam kamusnya tidak pernah ada yang semacam itu.

Hanya saja ia merasa aneh. Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana, namun semua teman-teman bahkan Tsunade dan Kakashi yang sekarang menjadi tetua desa pun tidak pernah membahas tentang dimana gadis musim semi itu.

Apa Sakura mati? Ck! Cedaslah Uchiha, bahkan saat pemakaman para shinobi yang gugur dalam perang tidak ada jasad Sakura.

Lalu dimana Sakura?

Bahkan jika di ingat-ingat secara teliti. Nama Sakura tidak pernah satu kali pun di lontarkan oleh siapapun selama ini.

"TEME!"

"Berhenti berteriak Naruto." Sasuke memandang tidak suka pada Sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Kau melamun apa Sasuke-san? Ingin menikah seperti Naruto ya?" Sai tersenyum sambil menyesap perlahan-lahan segelas ocha ditangannya.

"Sasuke pasti kesepian ya tinggal di rumah sendirian, pasti ingin menikah?" kali ini suara Chouji yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi terdengar.

"Iya sana Teme, menikahlah, memangnya kau mau jadi bujang lapuk ya?" Naruto segera mendapat deathglare paling mematikan dari Sasuke.

Sesi mencemooh Uchiha Sasuke berlanjut tanpa ia perdulikan, Sasuke tetap tenang meminum ocha perlahan-lahan.

Kegaduhan teman-temannya tiba-tiba berhenti seketika. Sasuke menyadarinya, ia merasakan semua chakra yang ada di sana iba-tiba tidak stabil. Sasuke tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan dari perkatannya tersebt, namun sampai acara kumpul bersama itu selesai, yang Sasuke dapat hanyalah keheningan dan chakra yang masih tidak stabil.

.

.

_"Bagaimana aku bisa seperti kalian kalau memikirkan wanita saja aku tidak sempat."_

.

.

.

Sejak obrolan hari itu entah mengapa tidak pernah lagi ada satu pun yang membicarakan pernikahan di hadapan Sasuke. Bukannya Sasuke ingin di cemooh seperti tempo hari, ia hanya merasa aneh saja.

Apa yang sempat Sasuke lewatkan?

Apa yang tidak ia ketahui?

Kemana dia?

Gadis itu kemana?

Sakura kan namanya? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun hal yang bersangkutan dengan Sakura selama ini? Empat bulan lagi tahun baru, hampir dua tahun dan selama itu Sakura tidak lagi.

Ada perasaan gusar yang tumbuh semakin besar setiap harinya.

Sasuke menepisnya sejauh mungkin, namun nama Sakura seolah-olah selalu kembali ketika ia tepis berkali-kali.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Padahal sejak awal saat ia menyadari tidak adanya gadis itu ketika ia pulang ke konoha, Sasuke merasa itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa harus bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan sering menghantui Sasuke akhir-akhir ini…

Bagaimana… jika Sakura memang sudah tidak ada?

Sasuke merasa harus obat ketika paru-parunya sesak.

Hei! dia tidak punya obat sesak nafas 'kan?

* * *

Pesta pernikahan Naruto diselenggarakan sangat meriah malam ini. Hampir semua Kage dari berbagai Negara datang untuk menyaksikan acara pernikahan sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

Wajah Naruto menyiratkan kebahagiaan saat tadi mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sebelum Naruto membaur bersama tamu undangan yang lain.

"Hei Sasuke? Kau tidak ingin menyusul Naruto?" Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian sementara yang lainnya bardansa di tengah-tengah ruangan tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara gadis yang ia hafal betul siapakah itu.

"Kau lupa kalau bos kita ini gay Karin?" suara lain menimpalinya, tidak perlu menoleh kearah belakang Sasuke tahu betul siapa suara-suara itu. Sasuke tidak berniat menanggapi dua orang yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Mau apa kalian kemari?"

"Aku bersama Karin juga di undang tau," Suigetsu memicing kepada mantan ketua tim Taka tersebut, "Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusul kami berdua Sasuke? Lihat? Bahkan Karin sudah hamil tujuh bulan." Setelah Sasuke memutuskan pulang, tim Taka resmi dibubarkan, Karin dan Suigetsu memutuskan untuk hidup bersama di Amegakure, sedangkan Jugo? Ia sudah meninggal dunia, jasadnya—yang sudah tidak berbentuk—dikebumikan bersama para pahlawan Konoha yang juga gugur dalam peperangan.

"Aku kasihan sekali anakmu mempunyai ayah berisik sepertimu, Suigetsu." Sasuke menyeringai. "Dasar Sasuke, mulutmu masih saja pedas, pantas saja kau belum menikah." Karin mengejek sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit.

"Dimana yang lainnya? Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan pelukis dan nona pirang Yamanaka di depan, juga yang bercepol dua bersama teman Naruto yang gemuk itu." Sasuke melirik Karin sekilas sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Mungkin belum datang, rombongan Kazekage Suna pun belum sampai dari tadi."

"Yoo..Sasuke."

"Sensei? Dimana nona Tsunade?" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mensejajarkan diri dengan sensei mesumnya yang masih saja bujangan, "Aa… dia masih ada urusan." Mata Kakashi menyipit menandakan ia tengah tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Urusan? Ditengah-tengah acara Naruto yang penting ini?" sekilas Sasuke melihat ekspresi terkejut dari mata Kakashi, namun belum sempat guru nya itu menjawab tiba-tiba Sai-Ino,Shikamaru-Temari, Chouji-Tenten dan Kazekage Gaara dating bergabung.

Sasuke tidak yakin, namun saat matanya bertemu dengan jade Gaara, ia melihat mata itu menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan yang asing bagi Sasuke, hingga acara selesai kedua laki-laki yang sama-sama irit bicara itu tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Awalnya ia tidak perduli, namun sebelum Sasuke pulang ke kediamannya, matanya sempat menangkap sosok Gaara tengah serius berbicara dengan Tsunade yang terlihat ketakutan bersama Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping Kazekage muda tersebut.

Dalam hati kecilnya diam-diam Sasuke merisaukan sesuatu yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan gerakan kasar, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Sasuke tidak suka perasaan seperti ini, ia mencengkram sebelah dada dimana jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu."

Suara itu berdengung dalam telinga nya, suara seorang gadis yang mengganggu mimpinya barusan, suara yang diam-diam ia rindukan. "Sakura."

Sasuke berbisik lirih berkali-kali menyebut nama itu, berharap dapat mengurangi perasaan tidak enak yang tengah menguasai hati dan fikirannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke bersedia mengakuinya mentah-mentah.

Bahwa ia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Merindukan sosok seorang Haruno Sakura.**

* * *

OWARI?

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk **NUR LAILI SAKANTI** yng setia menemani saya dengan kegalauan yang itu-itu saja XD

Terimakasih nee-chan sudah menjadi pelipur lara meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu dalam dunia nyata *cuim jauh*

Thanks to : kak **AY** yang malem-malem aku tanyain tentang oneshoot ffn via BBM.

Masih banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fic ini, feelnya juga masih kurang :3 oiya, untuk fic yang WHY UCHIHA SASUKE akan saya update nanti sore.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.

Mind to review?

Salam sayang,

**Cho lolo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, orang suruhanku melaporkan barusan, tabib itu merawatnya dengan baik, bahkan sekarang dia sudah mau keluar dari rumah, tadi dia sempat berteriak histeris lima belas menit setelah anda pergi, sepertinya apa yang anda ceritakan sangat berpengaruh bagi kestabilan psikologisnya." Laki-laki berseragam jounin dengan rambut berdiri dikuncur seperti nanas tersebut memandang dua orang berbeda gender dihadapannya.

Hening.

"Aku bercerita tentang pernikahan Naruto, mana yang membuatnya terluka? Aku tidak menceritakan apapun,"

Wanita itu menghela nafas gusar,

"Tapi aku janji dia akan segera sembuh, beritahu Yamanaka untuk mengawasinya sementara sampai aku menemukan obat itu Shikamaru," seorang Jounin yang dipanggil Shikamaru tersebut mengangguk patuh kepada wanita awet muda yang sekarang menjabat sebagai tetua desa tersebut.

"Dan kau Gaara, aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih…"

Ada jeda saat kedua netra sang wanita menatap jade sang Kazekage penuh arti,

"…kau tau kan? Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri."

Gaara melempar pandangan kearah lain. Salah tingkah.

"Apakah Uchiha Sasu—"

"TIDAK!" Dua laki-laki itu sama-sama terdiam menatap sang wanita super awet muda yang menunjukan ekspresi terluka. Sangat terluka,

"Dia tidak ingin si brengsek Uchiha itu—LUPAKAN! Shikamaru pergilah antar Gaara ke penginapan, dia butuh istirahat."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Dimana Sakura is Mine**

**RATED T**

**WARNING : masih banyak typo(s), fic ini masih banyak kekurangan.**

**FLAME? WHAT A FLAME?**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman dunia maya saya tersayang : ****Nur Laili Sakanti**

* * *

DILARANG KERAS MENGCOPY ATAU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIATISME TERHADAP FIC INI, APALAGI SAMPAI MELAKUKAN COPY PASTE KEMUDIAN DIMASUKAN KEDALAM FANSPAGE ATAU SITUS PRIBADI

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menyelesaikan acara sarapan paginya dengan wajah kusut, ia masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia mimpikan semalam.

Dalam mimpinya begitu jelas bahwa ia menusukkan kusanagi kearah perut Sakura hingga gadis itu terkapar dengan darah pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi sebelum ia menusukkan kusanaginya—dengan tega—kearah Sakura, meskipun beberapa kali mencoba membunuh gadis itu namun Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang akan melakukan hal tersebut kepada Sakura, tentu saja karna sakura temannya.

Sebelum meninggal—dalam mimpi Sasuke—Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai laki-laki itu, dan…

ARGHH!

Dalam mimpi pun Sakura tetap memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Benar-benar membuat Sasuke sangat amat terganggu!

Benar-benar mengganggu.

Membuatnya tidak nafsu makan, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura,dan.. membuatnya 'agak' rindu.

.

.

.

"Dobe?"

Naruto memandang bingung kepada sahabat Uchiha nya itu yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa sebrang meja kerjanya tanpa sepatah katapun—bahkan mengabaikan sapaan Naruto—dan sekarang memanggilnya dengan suara lirih seperti orang yang sedang…

… terluka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku Sasuke?" bahkan Naruto—yang notabenya sangat tidak peka—merasa Sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami masalah serius,dan yahh… Uchiha dan segala keiritan bicaranya sepertinya sedang mempersulit Sasuke sekarang. Senjata makan tuan heh?

"Saat pernikahanmu kemarin, apakah semua orang diundang?"

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu' Naruto mendengus dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, bahkan semua Kage dari desa-desa ada disana, kau kan sudah kuberitahu sejak awal Teme," Dahi Naruto mengerut ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri,kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang terlewatkan."

Satu argumen ambigu, setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage tanpa permisi.

Naruto mencerna semua kejadian aneh ini perlahan-lahan. Sasuke datang satu jam yang lalu tanpa sepatah katapun kemudian duduk di sofa tanpa memandangnya, kemudian dia memanggil Naruto dan bertanya tentang undangan pesta pernikahannya?

Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, dan dia tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka bertanya karna kecerdasan otaknya yang tidak main-main. Intinya, bertanya adalah hal 'besar' bagi Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke mau repot-repot pagi-pagi seperti ini mennyakan 'tamu yang di undang di pernikahan' Naruto?

Sebentar!

Tadi Sasuke bilang apa?

Naruto sepertinya mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke, tadi Sasuke bilang apa?

"**Aku harap tidak ada yang terlewatkan."**

Naruto kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke Sahabatnya, dan ia hafal betul seorang Uchiha beserta harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi itu.

Selesai tertawa, Naruto kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap foto tim tujuh yang ia taruh di sebelah fotonya bersama Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga merindukannya Teme,"

Hening. Sangat hening sampai neruto dapat dengn jelas mendengar suara angin,

"Aku bahagia jika akhirnya kau memikirkan Sakura-chan, hanya saja… ini tak semudah dulu lagi Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Hai, Sasuke-san sendirian? Kemana Chouji? Biasanya kalian berpatroli bersama?"

Sasuke menatap datar Sai yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya. Entah sejak kapan sepertinya mereka sedikit demi sedikit tertular kebiasaan Naruto—pergi ke kedai ramen ichikaru—seerti saat ini.

"Kau sendiri tidak bersama istrimu?"

"Aa… Ino-chan sedang ada misi ke Suna, tadi siang ia berangkat bersama pulangnya rombongan Kazekage."

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pendangan bertanya, namun ia memilih menyesap ocha sebelum dingin.

* * *

Sejak mimpi itu dua minggu yang lalu, Sasuke semakin sering memimpikan Sakura sampai saat ini. Ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu.

Mau apa Sakura datang dalam mimpinya?

Kalau memang Sakura meninggal—sasuke merasa paru-parunya sesak kembali—untuk apa ia menghantui Sasuke melalui mimpi? Apa untungnya? Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu berniat membalas sakit hatinya selama ini?

Dengan Sakura datang dalam mimpi-mimpinya seperti ini, Sasuke semakin sebal kepada gadis yang dulu sangat menyebalkan itu. Cih!

Dasar perempuan menyebal—

DUAK!

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sejak tadi lho Sasuke-san,"

Sasuke mengusap dahinya yang sepertinya memar saat menabrak dahan pohon barusan, meskipun sakit namun Sasuke hanya mengernyit sedikit sambil mengusap dahinya sekilas. Gengsi berkata 'aduh' tentu saja.

Sore ini dia dan Sai melakukan patroli bersama keliling perbatasan desa, namun karna tidak konsentrasi akhirnya Sasuke membentur dahan pohon di depannya yang lumatan tinggi saat melompati pohon.

"Sai? Bisakah kau beritahu aku?"

Sai tidak tau seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke saat ini karna Sasuke membelakanginya.

"Ya."

Sasuke menoleh dan Sai bersumpah belum pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke menunjukan ekspresi sedingin itu kepadanya.

"Siapa sajakah anggota tim tujuh?"

Sai menelan ludah agak salah tingkah namun tetap tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku,kau,Kakashi-sensei,Naruto—"

"—DAN?!"

Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba, nyaris saja Sai menunjukan keterkejutannya ketika warna mata Sasuke berubah merah.

Sai tahu lambat laun ini akan terjadi meskipun awalnya dia ragu-ragu bahwa Sasuke akan menanyakannya dengan cara seperti ini. Sai menghilangkan senyum palsunya, menyetel mimik wajahnya hingga sedingin Uchiha yang berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti akan menyerang kapan saja.

Sai tidak takut sedikitpun. Baginya sekarang Sasuke hanyalah seorang laki-laki rapuh yang siap dihancurkan siapa saja atau bisa saja malah hancur dengan sendirinya.

"Dan.."

Sai memasukan tangannya kedalam saku sambil melompat keatas dahan pohon yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke tanpa emosi,

"Dan Haruno Sakura, kau ingat?" Sai menunjukan senyum mengejek.

Nuansa senja semakin kentara jelas ketika suara pedang saling beradu diantara mereka berdua.

"Berhentilah menyerangku seperti ini Uchiha-san, katakan saja baik-baik,"

Sai menatap waspada Uchiha Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan apakan aku ingat? Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan? Bukankah kalian semua lah yang tidak pernah menyebut namanya? Lalu apa-apaan kalimatmu tadi ketika aku bertanya!"

Sai membulatkan matanya, ini adalah hal diluar dugaan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira analisa Sasuke setajam itu, padahal semua orang mengira bahwa sejak pertama Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah mempertanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. Bukan lagi rahasia jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura, bahkan beberapa kali dia hampir membunuh gadis itu 'kan?

Lantas mengapa hari ini Sasuke seperti orang yang… tidak berhasil memendam perasaan rindu kepada seseorang?

Sai memasukan pedangnya, tatapan matanya melembut.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Uchiha-san, kau memang temanku, dan gadis itu sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, sampai kau membunuhku pun aku tidak masalah, karna aku memang tidak punya jawaban yang kau inginkan."

Sai menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

Sasuke semakin gusar mendengar jawaban Sai.

Pertanyaan 'Dimana Haruno Sakura' seperti pedang tajam yang menyayat kulitnya perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya memang hanya perih saja, namun lama kelamaan luka-luka itu melebar seperti terkena infeksi.

Sasuke merasa perlu—ah,i HARUS DIOBATI.

To be continued..

Chapter ini masih seputar Sasuke dan perasaan tidak yakinnya kepada sosok sakura yang menghilang.

ambigu sekali ya kejadian-kejadiannya? iya soalnya kan disini sasuke memang merasa gamang antara harus merespon pemikirannya sendiri tentang sauke atau mengabaikannya terus menerus.

Chap depan akan terjawab pelan-pean kok. Rasanya OOC sekali kalo di chap ini aku bikin tergesa-gesa nanya ke naruto ato yg lain karna yaaahhhhh… uchiha dan segala gengsi yang dimilikinya.

Ini aja sebenarnya sasuke nggak bakal nanya ke sai kok kalau bukan karna tiap malem mimpiin Sakura.

Maaf kalo masih ada typo TOT)

Balasan review :

**Hanazono yur**i : ini udah update :D

**DanBloss** : iya masih lanjut kok ini udah. Makasih mau ripiu :D

**Nirina-ne Bellanesia** : hai Nirina-san :D iya dongggg, ini udah lanjut :D

**Febri Feven** : iya ini sudah dilanjut

**himetsuka** : ini udah kok ^^

**marciana** : makasihhh ^0^) ini udah update kok

**kin** : sakura dihatimuuu :D

**Sofi asat** : ini dilanjut :D wah… makasih udah ngmg kerennnn :D

**Heramardian123** : ini udah lanjut. Sakura? Ini loh disini lagi bales review kamu *plakk XD nanti kejawab di chap selanjutnya.

**Spinx** : hahha iyaaa *padahal aku nggak mudeng km ngmg apaan

**ReginaIsM**e:hehehe iya ini emng dilanjut kok

**Ice** : kamu suka fic canon? Sama aku jugaaa *peluk2 XD iya ini udah kanjut, nanti juga tahu kok sakura kemana

**Aitara Fuyuharu** : hai ai-chan :D iya tenang aja sakura nggak sama gaara kok :D ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih buat koreksi typo nya hihi

**Ayumu Nakashima** : hehehe terkabullllllllll…. Ini nggak oneshoot kok :D endingnya nggak sad… mungkin *plakkk XD

**Uchan** : hohoho ini chapter duanyaaa :D

TERIMAKASIH SEMUAAAA *peluk satu-satu :*

Para reviewer adalah semangatku menulis.

Cho lolo


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini Sasuke terbangun dengan sharinggan merah menyala, nafasnya tidak beraturan dengan keringat mengalir membasahi wajah hingga lehernya.

"Sakura."

Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti akan habis, dadanya begitu sesak, matanya panas seperti ingin menangis namun ia tahan mati-matian.

"Sakura…"

Mangekyo sharinggan diaktifkan.

* * *

Uzumaki naruto memandang cipratan darah segar yang berasal dari pipinya. Didepannya kini Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap siap menyerangnya lagi,

"Apa-apan kau Teme!"

Naruto berteriak tidak terima, pasalnya pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke datang menggedor pintu rumahnya, kemudian saat dibuka Sasuke langsung memberikan bogem mentah pada pipi kirinya hingga berdarah.

"DIMANA DIA! KAU PASTI MENGETAHUINYA!"

DUARR! Sasuke menghancurkan hiasan lampu besar ketika bendak menyerang Naruto namun berhasil dihindari,

"AP-APA MAKSUD—"

"DIMANA SAKURA!"

"—MU,Eeh? Sakura? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha,"

"KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAU MEMUKULKU UNTUK SAKURA-CHAN TEME? ASTAGA SEJAK KAPAN KAU PERDULI PADANYA? HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mata merah itu berubah hitam, kekesalannya pada Naruto hilang digantikan wajah datar syarat gengsi khas Uchiha.

"Aku serius bertanya."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri akibat terlalu lama tertawa, wajahnya berubah teduh dengan senyuman tulus memandang orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

"Sakura-chan tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya, jadi aku kira cukup sampai disini saja percakapan kita tentang Sakura-chan, jujur saja aku kaget kau menanyakannya dengan cara seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk memperdulikannya dulu, ketika pulang ke konoha pun kau tidak menanyakan padaku satu kali pun tentang Sakura-chan, aku tidak tahu alasanmu bertanya tentang—"

"Dia menghantuiku lewat mimpi-mimpi menyebalkan, aku ingin menemuinya agar dia bisa melihat keadaanku yang kacau kemudian menyuruhnya berhenti membuatku menyesal, jadi katakana padaku dimana Sakura,"

Meskipun tetepannya datar namun Naruto tau sahabatnya sedang merasa gusar.

Naruto tersenyum lirih,

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhnya melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini Teme,"

Naruto menepuk singkat punyak sahabat yang baginya sudah seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri itu,

"Biarkan Sakura-chan tenang."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Dimana Sakura is Mine**

**RATED T**

**WARNING : masih banyak typo(s), fic ini masih banyak kekurangan.**

**FLAME? WHAT A FLAME?**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman dunia maya saya tersayang : ****Nur Laili Sakanti**

DILARANG KERAS MENGCOPY ATAU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIATISME TERHADAP FIC INI, APALAGI SAMPAI MELAKUKAN COPY PASTE KEMUDIAN DIMASUKAN KEDALAM FANSPAGE ATAU SITUS PRIBADI

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Jadi Sakura sudah meninggal ya?

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat kacau setelah pulang dari kediaman sang Hokage, ia membiarkan terik matahari tidak menembus kamarnya siang ini.

Sasuke mencerna perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan ketika mengetahui gadis berisik itu sudah tidak ada. Tadi ia merasa seperti orang linglung, ketika Naruto menyuruhya untuk merelakan kepergian Sakura, ia merasa kaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya menghilang bersama kepulan bom asap. Sampai dirumah pun ia tetap merasa kaku. Rasanya tidak jelas, kaku, kaget, cemas, ingin bersedih, Sasuke tidak yakin mana yang lebih tepatnya ia rasakan saat ini. Hanya saja satu hal yang benar-benar ia rasakan; tidak ingin melakukan apapun, bahkan tidak sediitpun merasa lapar.

Tatapannya kosong namun degup jantungnya tidaklah beraturan.

* * *

"Jadi Sasuke menonjokmu karna ingin tahu keberadaan Sakura?" Hatake Kakashi nyaris terbahak, namun malah terbatuk mengingat usianya tak lagi muda untuk terbahak-bahak selayaknya Hogake gila dihadapannya sekarang,

"Dasar Teme munafik, ternyata dia khawatir juga, aku sebenarnya sih kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan pesan dari Sakura-chan,"

Naruto memandang lurus Senseinya yang kini tengah duduk sambil menyesap ocha diruang Hokage bersamanya dan Sai,

"belum lama ini dia juga menyerangku ketika patrol bersama, dia menanyakan Sakura-chan tapi aku merahasiakannya dengan rapi," Sai tersenyum manis pada kedua laki-laki yang tengah bersamanya sekarang,

"Lagi pula kalau hanya untuk bermain-main perasaan tanpa kepastian seperti apa perasaannya nanti katika dipertemukan Sakura, aku pun akan tetap diam, bagaimanapun gadis itu sudah kuanggap putriku sendiri, dan seorang ayah yang baik tidak mungkin membiarkan purti kesayangannya terjatuh kembali pada sumur berasaan tanpa dasar—seperti dulu lagi,"

Naruto dan Sai terdiam, kata-kata gurunya barusan membuat mereka tersadar mengapa Sakura harus dirahasiakan.

Keadaannya yang sekarang dan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke adalah hal yang perlu di pertimbangkan.

Sai yang hanya diam sedikit demi sedikit mulai paham bahwa jika Sakura kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke tanpa kejelasan, itu sama saja membuat rekan satu timnya tersebut kembali berantakan seperti awal.

Meskipu Sai tidak tahu, namun ia mencoba mengerti perlahan-lahan, seperti apa konsekuensi kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidup Sakura. Menghidupkan, namun seperti mengiris perlahan-lahan. Ia paham bahwa apa yang sakura korbankan adalah untuk cintanya pada pemuda itu, namun apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah sesuatu yang malah membuat dirinya sendiri seperti menyerahkan diri pada kesengsaraan yang lebih panjang daripada panjangnya waktu ketika menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Dalam hati Sai selalu bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang Sakura pikirkan?

* * *

Yamanaka Ino menangis bahkan ingin meraung-raung sekarang. Kedatangannya kemari membuat ia melihat sendiri seperti apa sosok sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

Seebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ada apa?

Kenapa gadis dihadapannya terlihat semenyedihkan ini?

" APA SAJA YANG KALIAN KERJAKAN SELAMA INI SAMPAI KONDISINYA TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARI SEBELUMNYA!"

Ino meraung kepada ke-4 tabib yang tertunduk patuh dihadapannya, air matanya mengalir dengan tubuh yang memberontak dalam pelukan Shikamaru yang ekspresinya tak jauh sama.

"Ma-af Yamanaka-san, tapi seminggu ini ia sering sekali tiba-tiba meraung menyebut nama Sasuke-kun sambil menangis, mentalnya sepertinya sedang mengalami guncangan hebat sehingga memperlambat pemulihan kesehatannya sendiri, dan untuk masalah kakinya yang tidak bisa digerakan itu karna…"

Sang tabib yang terlihat paling tua tersebut memelankan suaranya, wajahnya yang tampak terluka memandang Ino deengan getir,

"… efek jurus tersebut ternyata menggeroggoti fungsi tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti."

Ino meraung sejadi-jadinya, sementara Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya kepada gadis yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Ino…kenapa kau menjerit?"

Semua orang menahan nafas ketika tahu suara tersebut berasal dari mana.

* * *

Sasuke memandang kamarnya yang di selimuti kegelapan, ia sama sekali tidak beranjank dari ranjang sedikitpun dari tadi setelah pulang dari kediaman Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia masih saja yain dengan apa yang terjadi ataupun apa yang ia sudah dengar. Untuk petama kalinya ia berharap bahwa pendengarannya salah, berharap bahwa ia bukan Uchiha cerdas yang tadi smengatahui fakta dimana gadis itu berada.

Ternyata sekalut ini rasanya jika tahu gadis itu tidak berisik lagi seperti dulu, ternyata sekacau ini otaknya mengetahui bahwa gadis menyebalkan yang dulu ingin menjadi istrinya malah suda tidak bernyawa,

Padahal Sasuke pulang untuk memprbaiki semua hal yang pernah menjadi kesalahannya—mungkin saja termasuk perlakuannya terhadap Sakura.

Sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke merasakan ditinggalkan, ternyata ia memang benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendirian.

Ekspresinya masih datar, namun ia tahu bahwa hati dan pikirannya tercabik samapai berantakan.

Kalau diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, ia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan…

… pada gadis itu.

* * *

Sejak insiden dipukul oleh Sasuke 4 hari yang lalu, Naruo tidak pernah sedikitpun bertrmu dngan pemuda raven tersebut, bahkan menurut Choui yang biasanya berpatroli bersama sang ketua ANBU pun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama empat hari belakangan.

Naruto tahu Sasuke bukan lah orang yang akan mencampurkan pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi, dan ia juga yakin bahwa kedatangan sahabatnya pagi itu hanyalah emosi sesaat karna terbawa mimpi-mimpi yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan itu, Sasuke juga bukanlah pemuda seperti drinya, ia sangatkah pendai mengatur emosi dibalik wajah datar miliknya.

Apa Sasuke sakit? Kedengarannya masuk akal.

Baiklah, Naruto sudah memutuskan ia akan menjenguk sahabatnya nanti malam dengan membawakan makanan buatan istri tersayang.

* * *

"Kakashi… tadi pagi surat dari Yamanaka datang dibawakan burung merpati,"

Tsunade memandang kolam kecil yang menghiasi tempat kerja para tetua desa.

"Kondisinya semakin buruk dan…"

Kakashi yang tengah membaca buku akhirnya terfokus kepada wanita tua yang masih awet muda tersebut,

"… dia memanggila-manggil Uchiha Sasuke terus menerus seperti orang kesakitan,"

"Kau tahu? Bocah Uchiha itu nyaris menghajar habis-habisan Naruto dan Sai yang tidak mau memberitahu dimana Sakura sekarang, walaupun aku sangat tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi menurutnku mereka harus dipertemu—"

"DAN UCHIHA SASUKE AKAN MENYAKITINYA LAGI? DAN UCHIHA SASUKE TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA KEADANNYA YANG SEPERTI INI? IYA, KAKASH?I"

Hening.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir yang sepertinya akan menjadi chapter paling panjang.

Untuk review chapter kemarin akan aku balas di chapter depan, dan untuk yg login nanti aku balas satu-satu, maaf kalau nanti balasnya lama, aku masih sibuk di dunia nyata XD.

Banyak hutang fic juga yang belum jadi karna agustus ini aku benar-benar sibik hehehe

Kemarin ada yang Tanya nama fbku, kalo kalian pingin nagih fic atau apa saja, silahkan add : Rirrin prastyani (cho)

Thanks untuk review chap kemarin : **Aitara fuyuharu , sasuke dark uchiha, Nakamaru hikari, Hayashi hana-chan, marciana, 8 (maaf untuk sakurabito yang belum update karna author juga masih focus sama rated T :) ) , uchan, Rei Megumi, Uchiha willicha, guest (gomen buata Sakurabitonya) , uchiha cherry, ami, guest, fabri feven, lalalala (ini NUR LALILI SAKANTI XD) , Hnazono yuri.**

**Muahmuahmuah buat para readers atau silent readers yang setia mengikuti fic ini :):)**

**Review dan saran kalian adalah semangat buatku.**

**Salam sayang,**

**Rirrin.**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruno Sakura. Kau—Uchiha Sasuke—mengenalnya, dia gadis yang pada masa kecilnya dahulu pernah mengatakan cinta. Cinta monyet, mungkin. Saat itu banyak hal dalam otak cerdas seorang Uchiha Sasuke sepertimu. Betapa dirimu merasa sangat muak kepada para gadis seperti dia. Fakta bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain yang setiap hari berisik memanggil-manggil namanya, rasanya begitu jijik dan muak mendapati gadis seperti itu menjadi teman satu tim bersama dengannya.

Kemudian malam itu datang. Malam dimana seorang Haruno Sakura mengutarakan segala hal demi dirimu. Betapa ia ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepadamu setiap hari jika kau mau tetap tinggal di desa ini bersamanya, bersama teman-teman yang—menurutnya—adalah saudara. Bohong. Sasuke tau itu hanya kebohongan dari mulut anak-anak seumuran dengannya belaka, Sasuke tahu suatu hari nanti Haruno Sakura akan menjadi orang yang sama saja dengan semua orang yang sudah meninggalkannya. Orang-orang yang pernah mengatakan betapa mereka begitu menyayangi sosoknya. Lagi pula Haruno Sakura hanya menyukai fisiknya saja. Sama seperti gadis lain.

Hanya saja lambat laun saat kau memperhatikannya diam-diam dalam tim tujuh, Haruno Sakura ternyata terlihat berbeda dengan yamg lainnya. Dia lebih menyebalkan. Dia suka sekali hampir saja mengacaukan konsentrasimu.

Semenjak kejadian dirumah Naruto, kau memilih untuk patroli sesering mungkin, bahkan kau melakukan patrol setiap hari, kamudian setelahnya kau hanya berdiam diri dirumah seperti sekarang ini. Enggan bersahabat dengan dunia lagi; istilahnya.

Bertahun-tahun meninggalkan desa, membuatmu nyaris melupakan segala hal tentang desa, kecuali Uzumaki Naruto—musuh besarmu. Sampai suatu hari ketika berada dimarkas orochimaru, Haruno Sakura hadir sebagai perempuan yang sudah lain—secara fisik—dimatamu,hanya saja ketika mata kalian bertemu, entah mengapa kau merasakannya kembali. Tatapan itu masih saja semenyebalkan dulu.

Betapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke dibuat muak dengan tatapan mata itu, betapa kau tidak suka melihat perempuan keras kepala yang masih saja tidak mau menyerah atas perasaan memuakan yang kau kira sudah hilang seja beberapa tahun silam. Kau benci mengakui semuanya, dalam hati sempat terlintas betapa kuat tatapan mata dari pancaran hati seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sekarang segala hal berputar begitu kencang, saking kencangnya hingga membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak yakin siapa dirinya saat ini.

Dulu roda membawa Sakura berpacu mencari sosoknya, namun kini roda melindas Sasuke yang dulu tak tersentuh.

Fakta bahwa Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini menjadi sosok yang mencari orang yang dulu mencarinya mati-matian.

Kendali seorang Uchiha sudah hilang bersama sosok itu. Haruno Sakura lagi-lagi mengacaukan konsentrasinya

Mungkin benar adanya, dalam hidup ini kita seperti roda sepeda yang tengah berputar, Sasuke pernah menjadi ban depan—dimana sosok Haruno Sakura menjadi ban belakang yang senantiasa mengejar—kemudian segalanya seperti sulap simsalabim… Sasuke seperti dipukul pimgsan, kemudian terbangun dengan menjadi ban balakang yang seharusnya mengejar ban didepannya... namun lagi-lagi sulap terjadi…

…Ban depan yang harusnya dikejar sudah menghilang jauh-jauh hari ketika Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Dimana Sakura is Mine**

**RATED T**

**WARNING : masih banyak typo(s), fic ini masih banyak kekurangan.**

**FLAME? WHAT A FLAME?**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman dunia maya saya tersayang : ****Nur Laili Sakanti**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake memandang senja yang dipenuhi awan hitam. Otaknya berusaha mencari solusi dari segala hal yang saat ini sedang menjadi perenungan dari beberapa orang disekitarnya.

Segala hal terjadi diluar kendali dan kuasanya. Ketika ia bertanya tentang siapa yang patut disalahkan dari semua ini, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa bahwa dialah orang yang juga turut andil dalam musibah besar yang menimpa murid perempuan kesayangannya. Faktanya orang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menyalahkan dirinya masing-masing. Semua orang merasa bersalah.

Kemudian opsi selanjutnya—yang sampai sekarang menjadi alasan paling kuat—tentang siapa yang bersalah adalah sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha.

Dimana letak kesalahan pemuda itu jikalau saat yang bersamaan dengan musibah itu, dia sedang tidak sadar? Dia tidak patut disalahkan. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mungkin beberapa orang masih menyimpan catatan kelam tentang bagaimana perlakuan buruknya terhadap Haruno Sakura, tapi bukankan itu hanya kepingan masalalu saja? Bukan pokok utama dari segala hal yang saat ini menyiksa semua orang seperti ini? Bukannya bodoh, tentu saja Kakashi menyadarinya, bagaimana perasaan tersiksa seperti ini juga dirasakan oleh orang yang selama ini disalahkan? Sasuke juga tersiksa, bahkan bisa saja lebih tersiksa.

Kakashi tersenyum sendu dibalik maskernya. Seperti ini 'kah jalan dari kedua muridnya? Saling mencari tetap akhir? Haruskah? Lalu untuk apa dulu Sakura harus berjuang?

Meskipun turut andil bersembunyi dibalik topeng diam, Kakashi ingin sekali membuat murid perempuan kesayangannya memetik hasil dari yag perjuangannya selama ini.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri,"

Kakashi menoleh, memandang seseorang yang tengah memandang datar kearahnya,

"Aku tahu kau menyayanginya, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanya selama ini pada pemuda itu pun kau menyadarinya, iya 'kan? **Kazekage Gaara**?"

Putaran takdir yang seperti bumi berevolusi membawa segala hal dalam dunia kelam ini menjadi tidak benar-benar abadi. Seperti halnya orang baik berhati malaikat yang menjelma signifikan menjadi malaikat berhati keji. Namun inilah hidup… semua orang selalu merasa pantas menghakimi. Memberi sangsi dari setiap titik masalalu kelam perbuatan-perbuatan jahatnya.

000

Gaara memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, selama ini ia ikut andil dalam hal ini. Perasaan ambigunya pada gadis itu memkasa keegoisan ini menutup mata hatinya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke, nama itu membuat segala hal yang sudah rapi dalam hidupnya goyah. Gaara tidak kenal kata takut, bahkan kematian yang siap ia terima dalam peperangan pun bukan hal yang perlu dipusingkan. Namun segala sesuatu yang ada didunia ini pastilah akan kembali kepada jalan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Kami-sama sejak awal.

Perasaan ini timbul dari pertemuan-pertemuan singkat mereka.

Pertama kali melihat cara bertarung seorang Haruno Sakura, membuat bekuan dalam netra lumut Gaara mencair sedikit demi sedikit, rasa kagum itu timbul secara alami, kemudian berubah menjadi mata pisau yang sekarang menggores hatinya perlahan-lahan.

Sakura dan masalalunya bukanlah hal yang besar. Gaara bisa menerima segala pembicaraan betapa Sakura dulu pernah setengah mati mencintai missing-nin yang saat itu bergabung dalam Aliansi. Namun fakta bahwa lelaki itu masih menjadi prioritas dalam hidupnya, membuat Gaara tidak yakin apakah harus tetap menyimpan perasaan ini kepada gadis itu.

Kami-sama sudah mengatur segala hal yang ada dalam hidup masing-masing setiap orang, dan Gaara jelas melihat bagaimana gadis berhati malaikat bersayap itu pada hari itu kehilangan sayap-sayap indah yang membuat Gaara pertama terpesona. Musibah yang membuat segala hal dalam hidupnya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Musibah yang menimpa gadis itu, musibah pada dirinya.

"Sakura punya jalan takdirnya Gaara…"

Gaara menatap perempuan itu tanpa emosi, "Berhentilah berada ditengah jalan takdirnya."

Gaara memandang datar perempuan yang terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya tanpa berniat mengemukakan apa yang ingin ia suarakan sebagai pembelaan. Baru kali ini ia merasa kalah sebelum berperang.

Gaara tahu dan sangat mengetahuinya dengan baik. Ia turut andil, dan juga menjadi orang yang pertama kali menyetujui hal yang sekarang sedag menjadi pisau-pisau kecil dalam benaknya. Betapa ia gusar ketika perkiraannya tentang lelaki itu meleset begitu jelas. Gaara menyetujui kegilaan ini, bersembunyi dibalik topeng persahabatan dengan gadis itu, kelakuan licik inilah yang membuat segalanya berputar-putar.

Temari memandang jade hijau pucat milik adiknya, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat tersiksa dengan segala hal yag mulai berputar-putar pada garis yang bukan rencana matangnya. Kami-sama memang adil dalam segala hal, tetapi Temari yakin Gaara sedang tidak merasa berada dalam lingkum keadilan Kami-sama. Biarlah semua ini berjalan, ia yakin adiknya sudah dewasa.

Ooo

"Kau sudah bangun?" sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk datang kemari semenjak kejadian itu. Menjadi sosok malaikat. "Baru saja," jeda…

"Gaara? Kau pernah bilang aku boleh meminta apapun kepadamu 'kan" gadis itu memandang kosong langit-langit ruangan,

"…Ya?"

"Aku ingin.."

"…"

"… aku ingin bertanya apakah…"

Gaara memandang lembut surai panjang gadis yang kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang, tangannya hendak menyentuh surai sang gadis yang halusnya seperti kain sutra.

Tangannya menggantung diudara, butuh waktu untuk membuat paru-parunya kembali bekerja sementara jantungnya berpacu secepat pasir luruh dari suatu ketinggian.

Hari ini sudah tiba ketika gadis itu berkata…

"Bagaimana kabar**nya**?"

Ooo

"Aku ingin memancingnya kepermukaan," Kakashi mengalihkan atensinya dari icha-icha paradise, memandang sosok pemuda berwajah datar dengan senyum yang selalu menyebalkan.

"… ini permintaanya sendiri, kau tidak boleh seenaknya," mencoba sebiasa mungkin sambil membaca icha-icha paradisenya, Kakashi merasa kata-katanya malah aneh barusan.

"Aku bilang aku hanya ingin memancingnya kepermukaan, tadi malam aku sudah membicarakan hal ini secara serius dengan Naruto, dia sama denganku, aku hanya menyampaikan ini karna kau adalah guru kami, aku bukan meminta persetujuan, juju saja aku merasa sangat aneh dengan jalan main dari keadaan ini, awalnya gadis itu yang meminta, kemudian ketika semua berjalan dengan lancer menurut kita semua, meskipun memilih seperti itu, namun kita bisa lihat bahwa itu bukanlah jalan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, maaf kalau aku sangat cerewet sensei, tapi dengan melihat caranya merangkak sampai bisa berlari agar bisa diakui oleh bajingan itu membuat aku yang tidak punya perasaan saja terenyuh ketika keberadaannya diakui meskipun dalam keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan, aku juga merasakannya, pemuda suna itu sangat tulus kepadanya, namun aku dan kau atau bahkan kita semua sebenarnya tahu bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang membuatnya merasa utuh untuk bahagia."

Kemudian hening sehening-heningnya.

Kakashi merasa kaku, Sai memang benar. Pemuda dengan sedikit koleksi perasaan itu bahkan merasakan hal sedetail barusan.

"… apa rencana kalian?" Sai agak terkejut namun dengan cepat wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Pertemukan mereka dengan cara sepesial."

OOO

"Ini gila…" Tsunade bergumam disela-sela kesadarannya yang patut dipertanyakan, sementara Sizune dengan telaten menuang sedikit demi sedikit sake kedalam gelas atasannya,

"jika Sasuke mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, berarti kita akan membawanya kesana dengan rencana Sai dan Naruto barusan," Kakashi menatap satu persatu orang yang ada diruangan itu. Gaara terlihat mengeraskan wajahnya terang-terangan.

Sai setia menjadi pendengar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"B-bagaimana kalau Uchiha-san itu tidak mau menerima keadaan yang ia lihat saat ini?"

Uzumaki Hinata bertanya dan keheningan menjawab.

"…Aaa… aku akan menemui Sasuke besok pagi, aku akan mengajukan penawaran menarik untuknya, ah iya, sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya karna insiden pemukulan pagi-pagi dirumahku,"

Hening.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

* * *

To be continued…

Gomen sebelumnya, aku lagi sibuk kuliah sampai semua fic dalam akun ini bener-bener keteteran parah separah parahnya parah #plak

Mungkin setelah ini di bio bakalan aku tulis kalau aku semi-hiatus. Padatnya jadwal kuliah dan kegiatan luar kuliah(belum lagi tugas) bener-bener menyita waktu. Apa lagi karna sebentar lagi aku bakal menempuh magang 1, bakalan bertambahlah kesibukanku didunia nyata. Untuk magang 1, itu adalah mata kuliah yang wajib ditempuh dengan bobot 2sks. Denagn adanya magang 1, 2, 3… mahasiswa tidak dikenai kewajiban PPL. Pasti yang kuliah keguruan ngerti.

Di chap kemarin aku ngomong ini chap akhir, tapi daripada aku malah nggak post-post akhirnya fic ini aku perpanjang masa aktifnya(?) dulu ya? Gomen buat yang bener-bener kecewa sama aku, silahkan flame karna aku ngerasa aku author payah yang nelantari ficnya separah ini. untuk yang masih bingung, di chap-chap selanjutnya aku bakal sedikit demi sedikit menjelaskan kok.

Untuk yang penasaran soal Gaara yang tiba-tiba nongol, sabar dulu ya?

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview chap kemarin :*

tanggapan review :

Q : mana update buat sakurabito?

A : aku sedih kalo inget fic itu, belum nemu feel lagi, sabar ya?

Q : kok kurang panjang?

A : hehehe kemampuannya masih segini… map yak?

Q : update kilat dong

A : :'( aku maunya sih gitu, tapi gimana lagi, kegiatanku banyak gomena

Q : Sakura mana?

A : chap depan bakalan tau kok

Q : kok aku nggak dapet feelnya?

A : heheh gomen, bakal aku perbaiki

Q : chapter depan terakhir?

A : nggak jadi hehe maaf kalo aku plinplan gimana dong ya, ini aja nyolong2 waktu buat bikin segini hiks

Q : happy ending?

A : YES :D

Untuk typo/EYD/blab la bla… maaf ya? kalau ada salah tinggal ngomong aja jangan sungkan

Semarang 22/10/2014/02.00 WIB

Cho lolo


End file.
